


Protocol

by zozo



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 22:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozo/pseuds/zozo
Summary: “Michael,” Tilly says, breathless between kisses, “there’s, mmm, there’s protocol for this.”(In which a landing party gets exposed to Sex Pollen and tries to do things by the book.)





	Protocol

Tilly looks up from her tricorder with a start, her eyes wide with alarm. “Uh, Michael? The local flora? It’s _psychoactive_.”

Michael leans away from the nearest blossom, but the painfully fuschia puffballs are on all sides. “Psychoactive how? What’s it going to do to us?”

Tilly pokes at the tricorder in her hand, then shakes her head. “Something in the pollen. I can’t tell. Probably only one way _to_ tell, and we should get out of here before it kicks in. If it hasn’t already started kicking in. I can’t tell. How can you tell?”

Michael runs a hand across the back of her neck. “I’m not what you’d call an expert in, uh. In.” She takes a deep, deep breath. “On the other hand, I think I feel something.”

Instantly Tilly is at her side, tricorder trilling in one hand, other hand careful on Michael’s arm. “What are you feeling?”

Michael clears her throat, tries to shift into science mode. “Um, I’m starting to sweat. Heart rate elevated. Skin sensitivity,” she wriggles inside her uniform, “elevated.”

Tilly leans in a little bit. “Your, uh, your pupils are dilated. And I’m, I’m definitely starting to feel the same symptoms.”

Michael nods and squeezes her thighs together. She can’t seem to stop staring at Tilly’s lips. “Tilly, this is going to sound crazy,” she starts, and then Tilly’s mouth is pressed hard against hers, open a little, hot and wet and somehow everything Michael has ever wanted.

“I think I know what the pollen does,” Michael says, trailing kisses down Tilly’s neck. Her hand moves to undo the collar of Tilly’s uniform and slowly works the zipper down, kissing each inch of skin as it’s exposed.

“Michael,” Tilly says breathless, her own hands clutching at Michael’s waist, tricorder beeping forgotten on the ground. “There’s, mmm, there’s protocol for this. Sigma-353.” She sucks in a sharp breath as Michael’s teeth find her earlobe. “We should go back to the ship—”

“Oh, I’m familiar with the protocol,” Michael all but purrs into Tilly’s ear. “We get checked out in sickbay, and then we’re confined to quarters to masturbate it off.” She rolls her hips into Tilly, who moans. “Remember, we share quarters.”

“We do,” Tilly says weakly, and she slides her hands down Michael’s back, to her hips, down to her ass. “So, uh, okay. I can’t—god, I can’t think straight unless I—” She kisses Michael hungrily, eagerly, clutching at her like a lifeline. When she finally surfaces for air, she finishes her thought: “You’re saying it’s here or there, is what you’re saying.”

Michael chuckles, and somehow her leg has ended up between Tilly’s, or Tilly’s leg has ended up between hers, and oh. _Oh_. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. If either of those works for you.” Tilly’s uniform jacket is entirely unzipped now, and Michael’s hand is inside, fingers softly brushing across her left breast.

Tilly tries to get her breathing under control at the same time she tries to get the alignment of Michael’s thigh between hers just right. “Can, um, _mmmmm_. Can I vote for there? Where there’s pillows and a mattress and I can, oh _god_ Michael, we can take our time?”

And she’s definitely never heard Michael giggle before, but today is turning into a day of firsts.

* * *

They manage to disentangle themselves long enough to beam directly to sickbay, both of them still breathing heavily, holding hands because they can’t stop touching each other _entirely_ , stealing obvious glances at each other’s mouths and bodies. Tilly’s uniform jacket is only half-fastened.

Dr. Pollard has an extremely unprofessional smile on her face as she approaches with a medical scanner. “Let me guess. Protocol Sigma-Three-Five-Three?”

Tilly licks her lips. “Um. Yeah. There was pollen.”

Dr. Pollard snorts with laughter. “There’s always pollen. It’s why we have a protocol.”

Michael’s hand snakes around Tilly’s waist and comes to rest on her hip. “Are there any dangerous side effects, Doctor?” she asks. Her words are concerned, but her body language suggests she’s about ready to climb inside Tilly’s uniform right there in sickbay. Dr. Pollard swallows another laugh.

“Chafing,” she winks. “You’re both relieved of duty and confined to quarters for the next eight hours, where per protocol you will not be disturbed, and then I want you back here for more tests. Understood?”

Both women nod impatiently.

“One last thing,” the doctor says. “And I’m pretty sure I know the answer, but protocol says I have to ask. Since you’re clearly going to be leaving sickbay together—is this something you would have consented to yesterday?”

Tilly, already flushed, turns even redder. “I, um. Yeah. I really would have.”

Michael looks at her and grins. “Absolutely,” she says.

Dr. Pollard ticks a box on her PADD. “Then I officially remand you to your quarters. Have fun, be safe, stay hydrated.”

* * *

The doors to their room have barely closed before Michael has Tilly pressed up against them, showering her face with kisses. “There’s something I want,” she says in a low voice. “Something I’ve never tried before, but…”

Tilly bites at her lower lip. “Anything, Michael. It’s not… it’s not just the pollen, you know? It’s you. I want to give you everything you want.”

“I know,” Michael says. “It’s you too. And I want,” and her hand goes between Tilly’s legs for the first time, feels the heat and dampness there even through her uniform, “to taste you.”

Tilly whimpers. Her knees wobble. “We can, we can definitely do that.” She takes Michael by the hands and starts walking backwards towards her bed. “And then I want to return the favour, okay?”

Michael’s eyes are dark with desire. “It’s a deal.”

The backs of Tilly’s knees hit the edge of her bed and she sits down with an “eep!” She shrugs her jacket off her shoulders and peels off her undershirt, but when she starts unfastening her uniform trousers, Michael puts her hands over Tilly’s to stop her.

“Let me,” she says. Tilly can only nod.

Michael kneels on the floor next to the bed and eases Tilly’s boots off her feet. Then she undoes the fasteners at Tilly’s waist, slides the bottom half of her uniform slowly down her legs, trailing soft kisses down the fronts of her thighs.

Uniform discarded, Michael runs her hands up and down the soft red fuzz on Tilly’s bare legs, kissing her left kneecap, then the front of her right thigh, then the inside of her left thigh, and then a little higher…. She can smell Tilly’s arousal, and it’s as intoxicating as anything from the planet below. Finally she presses a firm kiss directly between Tilly’s legs, through her underwear. Her head is spinning, and she can’t tell if it’s from the pollen.

Michael runs her tongue up the crotch of Tilly’s underwear, which is now growing damp from both sides, and Tilly moans, rocking her hips up and down against Michael’s face. “Michael, _please_ ,” Tilly rasps, head thrown back against a pillow, and then she _feels_ Michael smile between her legs, and the intimacy of that alone almost pushes her over the edge.

The next thing she feels is Michael’s fingers hooking into the waistband of her Starfleet regulation panties and slowly sliding them down her legs, and the coolness of the climate-controlled air against her exposed self.

Michael shifts Tilly’s legs onto her shoulders and kisses her pussy again, once. Tilly squeaks. But Michael hesitates, and Tilly looks down to see her friend with an uncertain look on her face.

“I’ve never done this before,” Michael repeats, and there’s so much lust and love in her voice, but no small amount of nerves, either.

Tilly just smiles. “You’re already doing amazing. Just follow your instincts.”

Michael quirks an eyebrow, but takes a firm hold of Tilly’s thighs and leans in for a long, slow lick. Tilly falls back onto her pillow and her eyes roll back in her head. “Yep, you’re fine. Oh fuck, right there, yes, yes.” Michael’s tongue is everywhere, including inside her, and then her lips fasten around Tilly’s clit, and Tilly practically keens as she comes.

“Wow,” Michael says. “That was beautiful.” She crawls up onto the bed, still desperate for closeness, still desperately needing her own release, and starts undoing her uniform.

“‘Wow’?” Tilly repeats, trying to catch her breath. “I think that’s my line. Are you _sure_ you’ve never done that before? Because you’re, like, a natural.” She looks over at Michael, who’s grinning and shimmying out of her trousers. “Yeah, that’s right, you’d _better_ get naked.” She sits up and helps Michael out of her panties, then takes her place on the floor.

“God,” says Tilly, staring reverently at Michael, who’s spread out on the bed in front of her. “It’s really not just the pollen. I’ve wanted this for so long.”

The look on Michael’s face is indescribable. “I know, Tilly. I have too. But it’s _also_ the pollen, so _please_ …”

Tilly laughs and gets to work.

* * *

Quite a while later, they’re cuddling in Tilly’s bed, still naked, sweaty limbs entangled. Tilly is pressing soft kisses against Michael’s eyelids, her forehead, her temples. Michael nuzzles her back.

“So I’m a natural, huh?”

“Michael, I was on the _girls' rowing team_ at my _boarding school_. Which makes me basically an expert, and I say you’re a natural.”

There’s a pause. “Wait,” Michael says. “So this team. You…?”

“Even the straight girls. It was great for team spirit.”

Tilly loves the feeling of Michael laughing in her arms. It makes her feel invincible.


End file.
